The Knife Of Destiny
by Daisy4
Summary: Will and Lyra find a new Knife which leeds them too a Detsiny that neither of them could have egspected! Please R'n'R!!
1. THE ANGEL'S VISIT

1) THE ANGEL'S VISIT   
  
It was a sunny afternoon. Lyra was sitting on her bed at St Sophia's College. She was crying. She felt so sad because she was missing her Will.   
  
"I feel very sad Pan" she said to her faithful dæmon Pantalaimon. "I wish Will was here to share my life."   
  
"Yes" replied Pan sadly. "It's real bad that we can't be together like we were meant to be"   
  
Just then two girls from Lyra's dorm came in, their names were Melissa and Carrie. "Look" they said "it's Loser Lyra and her ugly Pants dæmon. Still crying, are you"   
  
"Oh go away, why don't you!" cried Lyra sadly, her heart breaking over her lost Will. The nasty girls laughed cruelly and ran away laughing. Poor Lyra!   
  
Just then there was a bright gleam of bright golden-colored light. Lyra looked up and saw a face she knew. It was the angel Xaphania come to visit with her.   
  
"Hi Lyra" said the golden angel. "I have some very good news for you"   
  
"Is it about Will?" asked Lyra, her heart pumping as if it would burst!   
  
"Yes" the gracious Angel said, "He is waiting for you outside of the College. We angels have let him come to your world, you both have an important task to do"   
  
"Oh!" cried Lyra, she was picking her dæmon Pan up. "I must see him now!" Her eyes were flashing with happy tears. She ran to the window and looked out through the window. There he was her Will waiting patiently for her outside!


	2. IS IT WILL?

2) IS IT WILL?   
  
Lyra flew down the grand old oak stairs of St Sophia's College like a flying eagle. She so wanted to see her Will again that she did not care if the mean girls laughed at her. She would laugh back only louder.   
  
She burst through the oak front door of the College like a flying arrow and ran to Will, her long blond hair was flying behind her back.   
  
"Oh Will is it really you" she cried and threw her arms around him and kissed Will again and again.   
  
But some thing was wrong! Will stood like an oak tree, he did not kiss her back. Lyras heart was breaking again. Was there another? Did Will not love her, anymore?   
  
"Oh Will, don't you love me anymore. Is there another?" she cried the tear's coarsing down her cheeks'.   
  
"No Lyra, there is no other one. I just cant believe it's really you. I thought we had lost each other forever. I still love you Lyra"   
  
They kissed each others lip's passionately. It was true love between them and they were very happy. Lyra had a very serene feeling.


	3. THE ANGELS TASK

3) THE ANGELS TASK   
  
When they had done kissing they looked up. Xaphania the angel was there with them.   
  
"Listen Will and Lyra" she said. "I have an important task for you both to do. There is a terrible danger. Lyra, your Mom has come back and she is worse than ever."   
  
Lyras Mom was the evil Mrs Coulter, she had an evil golden monkey-dæmon. She had gotten herself thrown into the Void along with Lord Asriel.   
  
"Oh no" cried Lyra. She was very scared and clinging onto her strong Will. Pantalaimon her dæmon turned into a mouse he was so frightened.   
  
Will's voice was very deep and manly as he said "don't worry Lyra. We will beat her. She cant win. She is to evil"   
  
Xaphania the angel said "this is what you must do. Mrs Coulter has gone into Wills world. Who knows how much destruction she can do there. You must make a new supple Knife and go into Wills world and find her."   
  
"How can we do that" said Will "I have broken the knife and thrown away the peaces" "You must go to the store and buy a new one. I will make it a magic knife for you" said the golden Angel.   
  
It was easy. Will had brought his car, it was a Hyundai. They got in the car and Serafina sat in the back seat and told them where to go. She had come with Xaphania from the other world. Xaphania flew overhead, like an Angel. Lyra sat in the front and put her left arm around Wills shoulder's. They were both very happy as they drove along.


	4. IN THE STORE

4) IN THE STORE   
  
The knife store was in Oxford Mall. Will parked his car in the car park and they went in. They had lots of knives there. Will chose a Swiss Army Penknife. It was silver with a red handle on it with a silver cross on it and it cost $42.   
  
Lyra thought the clerk in the store looked creepy. He had a scary look, like a wild man, he had a long beard and a wild tee shirt that said Mosh Pit Veteran on it. He didn't faze brave Will though.   
  
Will gave the scary-looking clerk $50 and the man made change for him. "Lets get cokes with the change" said Will confidently and so they did go to the restaurant in the store and buy cokes for Will and his lovely Lyra and Serafina the witch. Xaphania did not drink coke because Angels dont like soda's.   
  
Lyra looked up from her soda and saw the creepy clerk again. Serafina saw him to and she cast a spell on him that turned him into a statue. Will looked very determined and he walked up to the clerk and looked at him. "You are not going to believe this Lyra my dear" he said "but this clerk is really Lord Asriel your father"   
  
"No he can't be" said Lyra. "My Dad is big and strong and this weird man is not." Serafina the witch cast another spell and the clerk was able to talk. "Lyra my daughter" he said in an anguished tone. "I am very worried about your Mother Mrs Coulter. She is mean and she is mad with every one. You must use your powers to defeat her. I am too old" and he fell down dead. He had been made to old by the evil Power of Mrs Coulter and so he died.   
  
"Oh my Father" cried Lyra and burst into bitter tear's for her lost Dad who was dead now. "Don't worry now Lyra" replied manly Will with a strong voice "I will look after you now and I will defeat that nasty Mother of yours." Lyra looked up at Will admiringly. He was as strong as an armored bear!


	5. INTO WILLS WORLD!

5) INTO WILLS WORLD!   
  
Xaphania the angel said "give me the knife" Will gave her the knife and she said some Magic words over it and it grew all sparkly and Will knew that it was a supple knife now and could get them back in to his World. "Here you are said Xaphania" and flew away to Heaven.   
  
They went to Wills car and drove it out of Town and Will waved the knife around and cut a big whole in the air and they drove through it and they were in Will's World!   
  
Wills world was very stinky because of the Environment, but they didn't mind. "The first thing we must do is go and see my Mom" said Will so they faithfully drove to his Moms house with Pantalaimon and Kirjava. When they got to Wills Moms' house she was waiting for them in the lounge. "Hello Mom this is my friend Lyra and this is a witch called Serafina Pekalla and these are our dæmons" said Will Wills' Mom who was called Elaine got them some tea to drink. She was not surprised by them because she was insane. "Have you come to stay long" she said. "there are not many rooms in this house because I am English but I am sure I can make you comfortable."   
  
"No Mom, we are looking for Mrs Coulter and we cannot stay long" replied Will to his Mother.   
  
"How will we find her" said Serafina to Will. Lyra was mad with jealousy. How dare the witch talk to her Will and shake her long blond tresses at him. Was she trying to steal her Will away from her!   
  
Lyra took her alethiometer out of her pocket where she aways carried it. She asked it if the witch was after her Will. No, it said, the witch is OK.   
  
Lyra was much happier. "Hey" she said "Why dont we ask the alethiometre were Mrs Coulter has gotten to!"   
  
"Great idea!" said Will greatly, admiring her intelligence.


	6. THE BROKEN ALETHIMETER

6) THE BROKEN ALETHIMETER   
  
Lyra took her alethiometer out of her pocket were she always carried it. She twirled the pointers round with her hands. She was trying to think about her Mom but she was so scared of her she couldn't think strait.   
  
The alethomtre woulnt talk to her!!! "Oh no she cried desparatly the aletiomter is busted!!!"   
  
"Never mind" said Will, well watch the TV and he got his Mom to turn on the TV she had digital cable it was neat even though it was very costly and the Angl liked to watch Discovey Channel. Then they watched QVC and Serfina the Witch wanted to by a Genuine Myson Porcelayne German Sheperdess but she coulnt because she didn't have a Visa card. "She ought to buy herself soem decent clothes insteed" Lyra thought pensively looking at the Witch who was wearing only rags.   
  
Just then Wills Mom who was called Elayne switched channels and they watched Oprah. It was called I Hate My Deamon and Pan and Kirjava qite enjoyed it.


	7. DANGER MRS COUTLER!!!

6) DANGER MRS COUTLER!!!   
  
They were all watching the TV it was Oprah, when suddenly there was a news flash, it was the BBC. It was Mrs Coutlers she was at number 10 with Premier Tony Blare on England, they were at Number Ten. She was in the Governmint!!!   
  
"Oh NO!!" said Lyra this was awful. Now She was a Minister She could do anything!   
  
"We must stop her now" said masterful Will and he grabbed Lyra and they ran out of the house and into his car and they drove to London and parked his car at Big Ben. A bobby showed them how to get to number 10 they walked there on there feat.   
  
Their was an other Booby at number ten they asked him were is mrs coluters? She is at Buckingham Palace the Bobby said they are going to make her Queen of England and give here a golden croun.   
  
Will kissed Lyra profoundly and then he took out the Knife and cut the Air it was in Buckingham Palacce and they where in the Thown Room it was very sumptuous the old Queen was there and Missus Clouter too she was putting the Great Crown of England on her Head.   
  
It was a race against Time if Mrs Coulter put the Crown on her Head she woud be Queen of England and All would be Lost. Just then Serafena the Witched swooped down on her cloud-pine and snatched the Crwon form Mrs Coluter and flew away.   
  
"wow, that was close Lyra kissed Will again. Pantaimon kissed the Old Queen. The angel Xaphania Blessed them all, like an Angel.   
  
"I'm sorry" said Mrs Coulter dejectedly, "I did so want to be Queen. I won't do Evil anymore"


	8. A NEW WILL

7) A NEW WILL   
  
"What's up Granny old thing?" A beautiful chap came into the Trown Room. It was Prince William, known as Wills. He was much more handsome than Will Parry he was tall and fair and Will was short and stout with black hair and eyebrows. Lyras head was quite turned he was so gorgeous Her will looked very homely next to him.   
  
Hello Wills she simpered.   
  
Will was feeling very angry and bothered. Was he going to lose His Lyra to this Prince who was so very handsome and Rich? But he needn't have worried. The Prince only had eyes for the Witch who had swooped back in through the other window of the Throan Room. "here is your crown back Old Queen she said to the Old Queen.   
  
"You keep it" the old Queen said "I am tired of being Queen, Philip and One will retire to Devon."   
  
So Wills and Serafine decided to get Married and be King and Queen of England instead and Lyra and Will still loved each other.


	9. MRS COULTER AND HER DAUGHTER

8) MRS COULTER AND HER DAUGHTER   
  
Lyra went over to her Mom who was sitting in the corner of the Thrown Room, staring at the wall.   
  
"Mother" she said softly "please talk to me"   
  
Mrs Coulter turned round to look at Lyra, her eye's were full of tears.   
  
"It's just that I dont think we've ever been a Mother and Daughter, not properly, I mean. Can we start now - try to start, anyway?"   
  
"You shoud hate me after all the things I've done" croaked Mrs Coulter. "How could you ever want to see me again?"   
  
Lyra said, to Mrs Coulter "I do - I want you to be my Mom. Please give me a hug"   
  
And Lyra and her Mother embraiced each other and their Hearts melted to each other and there Love was kindled anew and burned ever Briter through theYears that followed and the Detsiny of the Knife that brought them back togeter was Fulfilled.   
  
And the Angle Xaphania Blessed them again, like an Angel.   
  
  
  
That is the End of my Story. I hope you liked it.   
  
  
  
Daisy


End file.
